Funeral Song
by FadeToBlack315
Summary: Season 6, post-As You Were. Buffy returns to Spike's arms one last time.


**Title:** Funeral Song  
  
**Rating:** R/NC-17  
  
**Summary:** Season 6, post-As You Were; Buffy returns to Spike's arms one last time.  
  
**A.N./ Disclaimer:** I own nothing; I wish I did, but I don't. I'm just using them in sick ways for my pleasure.  
  
_Lyrics are "Funeral Song" by The Rasmus. If anyone's ever heard this song, let me know if you agree that this is rather fitting._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy couldn't sleep. It wasn't uncommon; lately she hadn't been sleeping well at all. Ever since she was brought back, sleeping had been something that came difficultly to her. But tonight, it wasn't about that. It wasn't about the fear of waking up in a dark coffin with no air, and bleeding knuckles as the result of her escape. Tonight it was something entirely different, and yet exactly the same.  
  
It was about death.  
  
She'd died how many times now? Twice? She'd been to hell and back, then heaven, and then back to this hell called life. As she thought about it now, she really didn't know why she was still here. Dawn? Maybe...but Dawnie was getting old enough to learn how to take care of herself. Her friends maybe? No...they were the reason she was back in the first place...as loving as she'd been towards them, there was still bitterness for ripping her from where she belonged. They were strong enough to stand on their own. Giles had left her for the mother country, so she knew he didn't need her anymore.  
  
Only one person was left in her life that she'd kept hanging on for, but he didn't seem to be enough of a reason.  
  
Spike never was anyway...or he never seemed to be. All that "You belong in the dark with me" crap just annoyed her and it was only a matter of time before she'd had enough of it and left...  
  
_I dumped you again/  
I don't understand/   
It's happened before/   
Can't take it no more/_  
  
'Well a lot of good that did, huh? You keep coming back for more.' The little voice in the back of her mind taunted. She rolled her eyes, knowing her subconscious enemy was right. She couldn't seem to resist him. 'Damn his sinister attraction.'  
  
She breathed a shaky breath in as she climbed out of bed, heading to the window. 'Maybe that's why he's my only hope.'  
  
She needed to make the pain stop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A thundering bang jerked the blonde vampire out of his sleep, causing his head to throb with the movement. The empty bottle of Jack Daniels lying next to the chair on the ground gave Spike a cause for said headache, and he cursed whoever it was that invented hangovers as he stood up.  
  
His insides tingled as his body unconsciously identified the petite blonde standing behind him in the doorway. His heart sank as he prepared for another beating, and another reminder of how miserable he was going to be for the next few weeks.  
  
"Buffy..." he murmured as he turned around, preparing himself to make her leave, but his mind lost all coherent thought as she closed the distance between them, wrapped her arms around his middle, and laid her head on his chest. It surprised him, but as the shock wore out he felt his arms snake around her waist.  
  
_These foolish games/   
Always end up in confusion/  
_  
Something was off about her. He could feel it. Maybe it was because she was holding him so close to her, so intimately. Maybe it was the warm wetness that had soaked through the shirt from the tears falling from her eyes. Maybe it was the look in her eyes as she locked her gaze with his, and the soft kisses she planted on his lips as she pried his mouth open with her tongue. He didn't know what it was, didn't really care. She was here with him, once again, and he felt that was all he ever needed.  
  
_I'll take you back/   
Just to leave you once again/  
_  
His hands swept over the small of her back, finding the hem of her white tank top, and grasping it, begging for permission to take it off her body. She broke the kiss, lifting her arms over her head as quickly as possible. When the clothing had been discarded, they went right back to their previous position, her hands sliding over his forearms as he broke away again to kiss along her jaw line and descend to her neck. She tensed for a moment as he darted his tongue out to taste her skin--hoping, praying he would do what she wanted him to do. He didn't, and she nearly wept with agony.  
  
_I died in my dreams/   
What's that supposed to mean? /   
Got lost in the fire/_  
  
He sensed the change, and stopped, lifting his head to look in her eyes. They told him everything he needed to know. It took a while to sink in, but when it hit him, he stepped back. Hurt began to creep on his face as he slowly shook his head, and tried to get away from her. Buffy was quicker, and she grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her.

"Don't walk away from me," was all she said, her face molded into a hard mask. He breathed in a shaky breath, and turned to look at her with tears in his eyes. "No..." he gritted out, trying to summon up as much courage as he could to tear his arm out of her grasp. The angry look disappeared, and her eyes softened as she lifted a hand to his cheek.  
  
"Spike. . ." she whispered, bringing him close to her with the arm she held hostage. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she fought to get the words out without a sob. "I can't do this anymore. . ." She looked up, and the words that tumbled off her lips then tricked him into falling.  
  
"If you loved me, you'd let me go."  
  
_I died in my dreams/   
Reaching out for your hand/   
My fatal desire/  
_  
They stood there staring at each other, not a word passing between them, yet more than enough in their eyes. Without warning, he yanked her to him, and pulled her into a bruising kiss as his arms wrapped tightly around her. She returned it with as much velocity as two pairs of hands were freeing each other from clothing. Buffy shimmied the jeans from her hips as she pulled Spike's down, and jumped up to wrap herself around his waist.  
  
_I've failed you again/   
'Cause I let you stay/ I used to pretend/   
That I felt okay/_  
  
He slammed their bodies into the closest wall as her hands dug themselves into his hair, never once breaking the lip lock. Her hands found his throbbing cock, and she wrapped her hands around it as he ripped her thong off and threw it to the side. He pushed himself into her, and the two groaned simultaneously as they began to move in an ancient dance.  
  
_Just one big lie/   
Such a perfect illusion/_

Buffy closed her eyes, beginning to lose herself as Spike moved in her. She never felt the way he made her feel with anybody before him. She'd never known it before him, and with a twinge of sadness, realized she never would again. Her nails scrapped up and down his back as she tilted her head back, waiting for Spike. Waiting for him to take her from this world.  
  
_I made you mine/   
Just to hurt you once again/  
_  
Spike closed his eyes, willing himself to ignore the invitation she was giving. He was dying inside, knowing he was about to take the life from the woman who gave him a meaning to it. He could remember all the times when he'd tried to kill her. He wanted to, and given the chance to four years ago, he would've done it without hesitation. Now, as he gazed at her while quickening their pace, he knew he gladly would've shoved a stake in his chest with her watching then do what she asked. Tears filled his eyes as he took one last look at her before the demon inside him woke up.  
  
_I died in my dreams/   
What's that supposed to mean?/   
Got lost in the fire/  
_  
The sound of bones changing shape made Buffy's eyes shoot open wide, and the sting of fangs slipping into her neck caused her to gasp as she realized what was happening, and panic overtook her. For just one second, she thought twice about her decision. But as her hand held Spike's head in place, she silenced her doubts and felt the life slipping away from her...  
  
_I died in my dreams/   
Reaching out for your hand/   
My fatal desire_.  
  
Buffy tensed, and as her blood flowed from her body to her lovers, her orgasm overtook her. She cried out Spike's name, spasming around him as she began to go limp, feeling life leave her and darkness flood her eyes.  
  
Spike thrust himself into her two more times, cumming into her as he felt her heart slow to the brink of death, then sank to his knees and tore himself away from her neck as he bit his wrist and shoved it to her mouth. Unconsciously, she began to suckle her blood from his body, and he hissed with pain, physically and emotionally, as she drank.  
  
Tears fell from his eyes as he pulled himself away, setting her body down before tucking himself back into his jeans and wrapping her tank top around his wrist to slow the bleeding. He returned to her side, gently lifting her limp body in his arms and stalking out of the crypt to 1630 Rivelo Drive.  
  
End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A/N: Wow...so what'd you think?...I think it kind of sucked. Lol, anyone agree with me? Or disagree? Let me know! 


End file.
